


Colonization, according to UNSA [EN]

by Loulou_from_TRAPPIST



Category: TerraGenesis (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loulou_from_TRAPPIST/pseuds/Loulou_from_TRAPPIST





	Colonization, according to UNSA [EN]

[[Compilation of voice recordings, testimonies of citizens of the UNSA]]  
Annual request for opinions from the population concerning interested guests, extracts and grouping.

Summary.

UNSA is the first faction to be formed. Firstly designated as the United States of America, a tightening of alliances coupled with the expansion of an international terrestrial and space research program born from the decision to act for the preservation of the planet in late 2014 finally allowed the unification of the different nations involved under the same banner. The phenomenon increased, leading to new countries from different corners of the world.

At the end of 2018, initiatives to save the Earth's biosphere helped unify global efforts and completed the formation of the UNSA. At the same time the public and especially the private companies could see the phenomenal potential of the new technologies of environmental modifications developed during the rescue. The new ambitions now concerned extraterrestrial borders.  
UNSA therefore planned to found the first permanent Lunar base, which was also to serve as a field test for the new environmental technologies developed.  
An explosion in the space sector by private companies led to a wave of interest and higher funding during the Neil Armstrong era, quickly, elaborate ship plans began to be tested via models and eventually the first wave of settlers were placed in a lunar orbit in 2026.

At the same time, a private company in collaboration with the UNSA, named Horizon, which at the time supplied equipment for extraction and drilling of resources as well as radiation shielding, quickly understood that space could be the money of tomorrow.  
An increase in it's production and therefore in it's profit during the following years enabled it to finance, with the support of a loan from the faction's space program, the construction of a large cargo miner, assembled in orbit thanks to the new space elevator built by the UNSA.  
A succession of events beneficial to the company allowed him to expand the faction in parallel until obtaining in 2042 total independence and thus became the Horizon corporation.

This extract from the story is important for the UNSA because it had just acquired both an ally and a competitor. Indeed the company has since become a new faction in total independence as well as the Administration of the United Nations, the latter having a government based on gain and the lure of gain, their expansion takes place much more quickly and their ambitions are much higher.  
However the UNSA still has for the moment the monopoly of extraterrestrial colonization, in which takes place moreover the first attempts of what is then, terraformation.

These beginnings of terraformation brought on Earth to the advent of fervent supporters of this initiative, the Daughters of Gaia, whose religious doctrines allowed them to gain importance in the world regime by the number of supporters who joined them, mostly geneticists, oceanographers, environmentalists or even simple adulators. As with the Sons of Hephaestus later, the weight of this organization and their independence led them to rub shoulders with the UNSA and Horizon as new factions.

The administration is beginning to feel this competition because where it once had the monopoly of human expansion, it finds itself sharing its seat with those of three other factions.  
His strategy then changed, whether the solar system was colonized by the others from Mercury to Sedna either, but we must at all costs appropriate the plant Mars.  
Indeed, the red planet is an essential strategic point in the system, it is for this reason that despite the beginnings of interplanetary colonization of the factions, no one has been able to establish themselves there.  
The reasons are numerous: the planet itself constitutes a privileged target for colonization for each faction, in fact it is relatively close, with a low gravity which would allow an easy orbit of the ships and other infrastructures, an abundance of mineral resources on the surface or close to the surface, a tenuous atmosphere, however sufficient to operate wind turbines and a sufficiently intense sun to use photovoltaic panels.  
In addition to those characteristics, Mars would constitute a major exchange and service point for the rest of the solar system, which would make it, in the event of colonization, a precious node of interplanetary communication.  
As a result, a non-regulatory appropriation of Mars would inevitably result in a major conflict never encountered before.

The situation of the UNSA thus remained stagnant for another decades, being able to concentrate only on the terraformation of the Moon and the maintenance of the terrestrial biosphere despite a growing population now reaching 15 billion people.  
Indeed, their policy which takes precedence over the Human factor above all ironically does not constitute sufficient reason to start colonizing other worlds, indeed the other factions fear that with an excessive human development the colony will make the same errors as on Earth, namely an overpopulation and consumption which could destroy the occupied worlds, even in the event of successful colonization.

It was not until 2059 with a decisive change, not only for the faction, but for the Human species.  
Indeed, the Satellites of Observations, Imagery and Tracks of Exoplanets (SOITE), in orbit around the external planets, set up for two decades with the aim of identifying potential targets of interstellar colonization by Humans, confirmed the telluric nature up to the supposed planets of the TRAPPIST-1 system, already well known to astronomers because discovered in 2015.  
New optical and other wavelength imaging techniques have made it possible to precisely establish the surface characteristics of these worlds. At this moment the four factions are consulting : what should they do ?  
Send a probe? Too long; Prepare an interstellar spaceship ? Why, it is not very wise; But if this decision is made, who will leave?  
In the heart of the raging debate between the representatives of each faction, the policies of the UNSA were secretly planning a reversal of the situation which will forever change the future of the Human species.

Without anyone expecting it, the UNSA ask the claim of Marsian lands to establish a permanent colony there. It offers something new, a cross-faction agreement bringing together the four major factions of humanity under one banner, thus creating the Trans-Governmental and Human Factional Federation (TGHFF), or Human Federation.  
The objective of this maneuver is to set up a Marsian base belonging to the UNSA but whose population would be made up of members of each faction in order to establish a mix based on the equal treatment given to each individual this which would ultimately facilitate the cohesion of the said population.  
The additional argument cited during the announcement to the faction council resides in the ease of construction of the generational spacecraft in orbit, the pioneers of all factions will be authorized to embark for the space crossing to the target system.

The council received this announcement very coldly, the main argument being the incompatibility of certain factions, mainly those of Sons and Daughters. The UNSA then explains that Mars could then sport several specialized colonies with a multicultural capital, the terraformation of the planet will have to be done until only allowing human development on the surface. To achieve this, the only modifications made will relate to temperature, pressure and oxygen. The water and the biomass reserve will be provided by sky farms.  
The arguments are transformed into a long silence, and against all odds, the counselor of the Sons of Hephaestus spoke confidently and validated this decision, stating that not only it could works, but also that it would be an opportunity to build lasting ties between factions.

A new debate took place then, concerning how to go about it on the spot. Logistics, financing, resource support, equipment, etc..

Finally, the last initiative was launched, with the support of other factions, the UNSA, designated as a pioneer, established the first Marsian colony. The red planet is now under its influence, and a secondary headquarters of the factions is founded there, in the heart of the multicultural capital.

In addition, the official initiative of this trans-factional agreement was concretized by the signing of the treaty of Mars, implying the sharing of the resources of a world, or its Humanisation by several factions at the same time.  
Finally, the construction of the first generational ship into direction of an external system was done around Mars's orbit, with the involvement and cooperation of all factions.

Today, centuries have passed since the creation of the Trans-governmental and Factional Human Federation, and the UNSA despite it's difficulties in setting up succeeded in spite of everything to settle on the Moon, Mars and Ganymede which became a center of education and culture raised within the solar system thanks to its multiculturalism. Possible situation thanks to his past initiatives and his ability to persevere to offer the best of human potential to all.

[[End of compilation]]  
Would you like to access other historical information?


End file.
